The feel of Paris at night
by Patootp
Summary: Buffy Summer's is finding it hard to find her feet in L.A. There stop over place before going to fight to good fight in cleavland. Angel is celebrating thousands of years with Wolfram and Hart by throwing a party. It all goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: okay... well I guess... I say the basic I do not own the characters. But I do own the plot. Try not to copy it and make it your own. If you do and I find out whom you are... I am most likely to bash you in with a shovel once I find you… I am joking please read and review.

A/N: those who have already read this. I made a huge mistake with my HTML so I have had to re post it and also I have added on a page and a half. So just skip to the end where Angel and Buffy dance. Sorry to spoil it for first time readers.

* * *

THE FEEL OF PARIS AT NIGHT

Buffy opened her eyes; She turned her head to look out the frosted window. From her room in the apartment, the scoobies had moved into, she could see the busy street of L.A. They had moved into it shortly after the closing of the hell mouth and when they had got back from Rome. Giles had gone back to England to start training new slayers and set up a, I guess sort of slayer school. Buffy wanted to go help with the school but she had decided that she, and the others needed a break and what a better place then L.A. 

As Buffy looked out the window she noticed the postman ride up on his scooter and slide a hand full of mail into their mailbox. Buffy putting down her empty coffee cup though she better sort it out before the others woke up and checked their pigeon holes. Since moving to L.A to afford the bills etc. they had each taken on a low-income job. The first one to retrieve the mail would sort it out into the pigeonholes… and it would go on.

Buffy got dressed quickly and sneaked down stairs into the kitchen lounge area. She walked over to the door and picked the mail up from the floor, she sat down at the kitchen table and started to sort through the mail " bill, bill, Andrew, bill, bill, Buffy … Buffy?" Buffy looked at the letter since when did buffy get fancy letters in fancy envelopes. She opened it… it was from Angel.

* * *

"You ... Did … WHAT!" Spike yelled at Angel who was coolly sitting at his desk in his comfy office chair.

"Invited her to the party why is that such a big deal!" Angel said looking confused and angry at Spike.

"Because she will see me all undead and the like and me not telling her I am alive is most defiantly not going to Sodding go down well with her" Spike said pacing in front of Angels desk.

"What its not like she will care... Its not like she loves you or anything." Angel said getting annoyed by his pacing.

Spike stood still " The last thing she said before I burnt up from you bleedin' amulet you gave her was that she loved me!" Spike said walking up to his desk and leaning on it with both his hand.

"Well woop-ti-doo!" Angel said standing up and looking at Spike mimicking his movement. "Now she will know that you are alive and you can get married, and have six kids for all I care!"

Spike looked at Angel before pushing off the table and walking out the room reaching for a cigarette in his pocket. Wesley just happened to walk through the door as Spike exited Spike bumped shoulders with Wesley, not noticing he kept on walking.

Wesley walked up to the desk…. " What is his problem?" he said plopping down a pile of books onto one of the couches standing before Angel's desk.

* * *

Willow woke up to the smell of coffee and toast. 'A great smell to wake up too' she thought to herself as she turned over and looked at the only photo she had of Tara that had survived the apocalypse, because it had been in the pocket of the pants she was wearing. She needed it for good luck she was doing the biggest spell she knew… Tara had always been her anchor and she didn't really trust Kennedy to be it. Kennedy... willows heart had a pang of sadness, she felt bad for breaking up with Kennedy.

It just hadn't been working out and Kennedy knew she had loved Tara more than she could ever love anyone else again. It had been Kennedy's choice… Willow had only agreed. It had been a bad relationship from the start.

* * *

Xander woke up to the sound of Andrew having a rather odd bad dream. " Ahh! Gremlins!" he squealed in his sleep. Xander stood up and walked over to Andrews's bed.

" Andrew… ANDREW!" Xander yelled as he shook Andrew. Andrew turned around and looked at Xander he was … sucking his thumb?

" Andrew do you suck your thumb?" Xander asked the man boy sitting in the bed opposite his.

" No!" Andrew said pulling his thumb out of his mouth. "Just feeling a filling I had behind my tooth it felt loose." He said thinking fast.

" Okay." Xander said looking at Andrew with his one eye suspiciously. " Um… anyway breakfast is ready," he said pointing towards their bedroom door leading to the kitchen. Xander wriggled into a pair of tracksuit pants he had bought recently at a shopping complex down the road. Buffy and Dawn had made it their task to make it their second home.

Xander walked out the door into a bustling room. Buffy was busily making toast and setting out bowls on the long table they had bought. She then placed a rack holding knives, forks, spoons and teaspoons in the middle of the table with the cereal and the toast rack. Willow was busy making 5 cups of coffee for the adults. Faith and Robin had moved into the house with them as well before they moved on the England, they were both sitting at the table eagerly.

As every body sat down Buffy said "I have an announcement to make" she waited for everybody to look up from their breakfasts.

"Angel has invited us to a 3000th year celebration and you guys are all invited. It's a cocktail sort of party..." Dawn looked excited at the mention of cocktails. "Dawn you can only have one" she said looking at her straight on. "So we will sort of wear suits and dresses unless you prefer not to then you can go in what ever."

Everybody looked excitedly around the table, before finishing their breakfast and heading of to work and school.

* * *

Buffy finished applying her make up. She stood back to look at the final effect. She turned to the side. Then turned back to the front. Overall a pleasing look. Buffy had cocktail dress on that Dawn had chosen for her while they were shopping for the third time that week. Buffy was actually surprised they had enough money. Buffy was wearing a dress that was the latest craze. The chest area of the dress was in a bikini style that joined to a tube of tight material from her chest down to her waist. From her waist dropped a nee length skirt joined on, in a handkerchief style. It was glittered with Jewels. She exited the bathroom where she met dawn and Willow and Faith all standing there in lovely dresses.

"Shall we go?" Buffy said waiting for them to walk ahead of her down the stairs. There was a round of applause from the men waiting down stairs.

"If I didn't know you all that well I would so try pick you up right now" Xander said looking at all of them one by one as if a proud father. After Xander had said that he got awarded a una-proving look from Robin. "Maybe not faith..." Xander added under his breath. Not wanting to bring up the subject of actually being with her at one point.

As all of them made they're way out onto the street a white stretch limo pulled up onto the curb the driver got out of the car and opened the door " Buffy summers and company… A.K.A the Scoobies" he read out in a familiar English accent he read their names of a piece of paper with they're address on it. Where Had Buffy heard that accent before? Oh… well.

"Yep that's us," Buffy said walking over to the limo and getting in followed by all the others. As Buffy sat there waiting for the others she noticed the Driver get in with them. He took of his hat.

* * *

Buffy Squealed getting looks from the others as they climbed into the car and sat down. Buffy slid around the couch until she got to the Driver and hugged him. "Giles!" she heard Willow say as she too came around and hugged him tightly.

Giles although enjoying the hugging finally spoke and a slightly wheezy voice, "I am grateful for the warm welcome but girls I may need to breath sometime today" Buffy and Willow let go quickly and blushed slightly as they smiled beaming smiles at him.

"What ... Why… how?" was all Buffy could say before she just sprung straight back into the hugging.

"I'll explain it during the ride" He said as Willow too hugged him again. He soaked in the warm smiles from Xander and Andrew... the rather cold one from Wood and reasonably warm one from faith.

* * *

Spike breathed out a puff of smoke. This was the day he had been dreading. She was bound to see him, and he was bound to get staked. He just knew it.

Spike watched her as she danced along to one of her favourite songs, swaying in time with the movement miming along to the words. Laughing along with Willow and Xander. This was so unfair.

* * *

As Buffy danced she felt as though someone was watching he, she didn't know why or whom she just knew some one was. Buffy continued to sway to the music, Laughing and having fun with Willow, Xander and Dawn, when there was a tap on her shoulder. Buffy turned around it was Angel. She relaxed for a bit. Slow dance music had just come on. Angel held out his hand. Buffy stood there for a moment looking at it before she took the hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. They danced not talking until Angel said " Buffy?" Buffy looked up at Angel… he was so tall.

"Yes" Buffy said wondering what he wanted to say.

"Would you like to come work here as a job. The others could come too. We need a good Wicca and … builder. You don't know how many things get broken here. By fights or…" Angel looked at buffy realising he was rambling, "so what do you say?"

Buffy just looked at him for the moment.

* * *

Spike stood up and butted out his cigarette. He could not believe that Angel was dancing with Buffy. That poof. Angel knew how Spike felt for Buffy and he was dancing with her… 'Look he made her laugh!' Spike said looking out the glass separating him from the party. Spike was in the visitors lounge just separated from the main hall. The small room contained two blue couches, a long three-seater couch and a small two-seater couch forming an 'L' shape against the walls. In the corner between the two couches was a palm tree and in the middle of the room was a coffee table holding an ashtray and several empty bottle of beer Spike had drained.

Separating the small lounge room from the large party was fogged glass forming a forth wall. In the middle of that glass stood a door with a clear glass window surrounded by wood panelling. Spike was leaning against the door looking out the glass window.

* * *

"I'll have to talk to the others maybe think about it a while … is it a paying job?" Buffy asked not wanting to sound to eager.

"Well I can't say for sure if you would get payed but Willow and Xander would." Angel said smiling jokingly.

"What would I be doing?" Buffy said realising they weren't actually moving but just standing there as if they were dancing.

"Probably something to do with the apocalypse. I would have to talk to the liaison."

"Okay" Buffy said breaking away from him and walking away before she walked back "we'll get back to you." She walked away again towards the refreshment table 'what the hell am I doing?' she thought to herself.

* * *

Buffy was leaning against the wall empty champagne glass in hand. A Demon came walking up to her holding a champagne bottle "refill?" the Demon asked holding out the bottle. He was dressed in a tux.

"Yes thankyou" Buffy said grabbing the bottle of him and giving him the glass. Buffy spotted a secluded room. She needed some thinking time. She opened the door to the room shut off with fogged glass as the forth wall as she took a swig of the champagne. She let the door shut behind her. Put the champagne bottle down and leant against the door as she took of her shoes and picked up the champagne bottle and turned around to sit on the couches.

"Buffy?" someone said in front of her. Buffy dropped the champagne bottle.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: hope you like what I have written please read and review. I am open to any ideas. Thanks. Rock chick 9000 


	2. Just Being with him

Disclaimer: yep this story is mine. The characters are however not. Please don't steal plot. Thanks a bunch.

A/N: I know this Chapter is slow but bear with me. There will be much spuffiness.

* * *

' THE FEEL OF PARIS AT NIGHT'

Buffy dropped the champagne bottle. She didn't notice that she did. She felt the warm liquid flowing against her foot. The Bubbles tickling her feet but it did not register. "Spike?" she whispered looking at the peroxide blond man standing in front of her.

"Yea love, its me" Spike replied expecting an explosion of anger aimed at him for not telling her he was alive. Buffy walked over to Spike and stood in front of him… she pointed her index finger and poked him three times in the chest. Making sure he was real before jumping into his arms and hugging him. At first Spike was shocked by the outburst of niceness. Oh well he got used to it. He hugged her back.

"Spike I thought you were dead!" Buffy angrily slapping his face!

"I am so happy!" Buffy said bursting into tears and hugging him again. Spike broke apart.

"Your drunk, aren't you." Spike said smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Just a little bit" Buffy said measuring how much with her thumb and pointer finger in front of her so Spike could see how much.

"Okay" Spike whispered kindly as he took her hand and took her over to the couch where he laid her down "I think you should sleep it off love." Spike said grabbing a spare blanket and laying it over the top of her.

" But I'm not…" Buffy muttered as she fell off into slumber land.

* * *

Buffy's eye's flittered open. She could see a blurry image of a peroxide blond man sitting in front of her watching her sleep. She blinked a couple of times before realising where she was and who it was. Buffy went to sit up, but a bout of dizziness stopped her she laid back down and put her hand to her forehead. Buffy moaned, "hang over..." Buffy said informing Spike.

Spike smiled "thought you would" Spike said pointing to a cup of weak tea and a box off tissues. "You drank at least a gallon last night"

"Thanks." Buffy said grudgingly as she sat up slowly and reaching for the cup of tea, she took a sip. "Mm…" Buffy said as she sank back into the couch, she took another sip.

Spike stood up "well I better go tell captain forehead that your awake he wanted to talk to you about something".

Buffy frowned "about what?" Buffy asked curiously.

"NO idea" spike gruffly said walking out the door and shutting it rather loudly.

" Oh…" Buffy moaned. Having a hangover was worse than she remembered, even though the last one she had had was probably when she turned 1000 BC.

Angel came walking through the door. "Hi Buffy" Angel said (loudly in Buffy's mind) he noticed her wince. "What's the matter?" Angel said looking concerned.

"Nothing" She took a sip of tea. "Just a hangover" She answered.

Angel looked at buffy "can't really remember what those were like so forgive not being sympathetic". "There's a meeting at 3 o'clock, you and the Scoobies are expected to be there," Angel said turning around.

"Wait what is the meeting about?" Buffy asked just before Angel left the room.

"You'll find out when you come." Angel answered walking out the room."

* * *

Buffy Walked into the room greeted by a long table, Refreshments placed in the middle every few chairs, Angel and his group and Riley and his wife. Spike was not sitting with the rest of Angels group he had taken himself back to the scoobies team, much to Xander's disgust. Buffy and the others filled out the rest of the chairs. Buffy took particular care to not sit next to Riley and his wonderful wife, Sam.

Buffy angrily turned to Angel, smiling as if she was happy. She so totally was not. "So shall we start, Angel!" she said adding emphasis on Angels name as she snapped the pencil she had been playing with in her hands.

"Of course, everyone here?" He questioned looking at everyone and doing a tally in his head. "Wesley?" Angel said giving the signal for Wesley to start his presentation.

"We have a up coming apocalypse, that we fear cannot be set aside with out your help." He walked over to the white board where he had written each of their names and had marked a dash next to them. "Buffy, Faith we need each of you to start training as many people in marshal arts as possible." Buffy raised her hand. " Yes?" Wesley asked pointing to her with the white board marker he was holding.

"Um, just the one question. Who exactly needs training cause we certainly don't," she said looking at all her fighters. You could tell she was still peeved off about Riley and Sam being involved but she couldn't help it.

"Well... I don't know for sure anyone needs training, but we also need you to prepare weapons and, as the saying goes, 'all that jazz'." Wesley looked very pleased with his joke, but no one laughed. He was certain he could even here crickets in the background. He cleared his throat, "Willow we will want you to research a spell of some sort and also work in the lab until further time." He looked at Willow who looked especially pleased with her task. "Xander, Andrew, we need you to gather weapons and help around the place. Medical things etc." Xander didn't look too pleased, neither did Andrew.

"Now..." Buffy had completely zoned out. She could not here nor understand what Wesley was saying, nor did she want to. All she could feel was Spikes leg touching hers. She blushed a little. She couldn't understand why She felt this way. She also couldn't work out why he hadn't moved it.

On the other Side of the table Riley felt a pang, as he looked at Buffy, slightly red in the face? I mean sure he had married Sam and he loved her but he also still loved Buffy. Once you love someone the feeling doesn't go away, it just changes to mean something else.

Angel sat at the head of the table half listening. Buffy was Blushing, Spike was …smiling? And Riley was Glaring, talk about a love square. The forth person was Angel. He still loved Buffy to, and not in an unrequited dad sort of way but a lust sort of way. He loved her. He wanted to grow old with her… if he could, but that is what broke them apart. The age. Suddenly everyone started standing up. Was the meeting over? Angel stayed in his seat as Buffy, Spike and the Scoobies walked out of the door and headed one way while riley and his wife walked the other. His own group just went of to their usual places.

* * *

All of the scoobies had retired to Buffy's room, which by far the largest. They had emptied out the mini bar and toasted to the pros and cons of Apocalypses. Well at least the people who were over 18. Dawn not wanting to be involved with drinking had gone over to Conners apartment for the afternoon.

Buffy and the others laughed as the sat in a tight circle in her room. On a tray in the middle of them sat a couple of different bottles of alcoholic goodness. Spike sat on one side next to Willow and Gunn. Xander sat next to Buffy on one side and Andrew sat on the other. Giles sat next to Xander and Willow. Spike poured the next round of drinks.

"To life!" He shouted holding up his glass. Everybody laughing because of being incredibly drunk shouted "to life" Back to him before guzzling down the cool liquor.

Buffy being the usual spoilt sport she is put down her glass and stood, swaying slightly. "I think we should probably stop drinking because if the apocalypse is tomorrow we really don't want a hangover." The others slowly agreed and stood. "Thanks for spending the afternoon" Buffy said looking as everyone laughed as they walked out the door each to sperate rooms around the corridor even thought she was pretty sure they were going to go continue the game until they got alcohol poisoning.

Buffy went and sat on her weapons chest before noticing that spike hadn't left. Buffy looked at him weirdly "what?" she asked.

Spike gave the same look back and mocked her "what?" Spikes face straitened as he looked down at the empty glass staring back at him "I think we need to talk".

Buffy looked at him before walking over and sitting next to him, grabbing her glass. She refilled his and her glass. "Shoot" Buffy said holding the glass, and looking at it before opening her mouth and gulping the cool liquid down her throat. She made her special alcohol face.

Spike watched her guzzle down her drink with loving look before gulping down his. "I have been alive for around a year," Spike said wanting to get everything of his chest. "I have wanted to tell you for a long time but I haven't been able to get around to doing it, Angel and I saw you in Rome with the immortal and from then we knew we had lost you t…"

* * *

A/N: please review… if no one reviews I cry… open to all ideas and changes that could be made. Rock Chick 9000 


	3. hiatus notice

Hi this is not a chapter. This is just notice that I am putting this story on hiatus until my workload has lessened and I have the time to post the rest of the Story. Sorry for the inconvenience and I feel guilty about having to do this. Hope your still interested to read this.

Rock chic 9000


End file.
